


Just Right

by ShadowoftheLamp



Series: Why Don't We Have Some Fun? [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Reader Insert, Size Difference, Size Kink, tentadick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 04:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12697683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowoftheLamp/pseuds/ShadowoftheLamp
Summary: Aquamarine is in heat, and she wants help from the other crew member on her ship- you.





	Just Right

It came upon her quickly.

Aquamarine was always a bit fussy, but the last day or two she’d become more easily agitated by everything. Every time you so much as brushed past her she’d straighten her dress and huff that you were  _such_ a brute.

Today, it finally came to a head.

“Apatite!” You automatically snapped to attention, and she floated in front of you, eyes narrowed.

“Yes, Aquamarine?”

“I have a job for you.” You simply nod, and she pulls her wand out from behind her hair, tapping it against her palm. 

“What is it, Aquamarine?”

“I want you to fuck me.”

“ _Wh-what_?” A flush rushes to your cheeks, and she grins, gem inching up her cheek as her teeth are exposed.

“You heard me.” She places the wand between her legs and uses it to push up her dress, revealing a dark blue cunt, clearly aroused. “I’ve been in heat for  _days_ , and it’s utterly  _exhausting_ pretending otherwise. You’re a decent specimen.” She floats closer, and taps the wand against your privates. “You’re not too big or too small.”

“M'am, I can’t, it’s against protocol-”

“You  _will_.” Her tone becomes steely, and she waves the wand, immobilizing you. “That is, you will  _unless_ you want the Diamonds to know you engaged in a completely illicit relationship with an Amethyst four sweeps ago.”

Your voice is weak. “How did you know?”

“I know everything, dear. Everything I need to.” She sounds sickly sweet again, and with a flick of her wrist, you drop to the floor of the ship. She phases her dress off, vest hanging just above her thighs, then lands on top of yours, resting easily.

You know that you can’t hurt her, can’t buck her off, she’s your superior, but at the same time you’d never wanted to do this with her. It only takes a few moments of careful kneading where your legs meet before your squirming tentacle begins to unfurl beneath your uniform without your willing it, and you let out a hiss. Whatever she wanted, she was going to get.

“That’s it…” Aqua’s tone becomes sultry, slightly unhinged. You’d seen quartzes in heat before, but never an Aquamarine. The blue of her eyes becomes slitted, as predatory as any Jasper, and her wings waver, not quite formless but not quite formed either. “That’s it…” Her small hands tug down your pants, and you gasp as your genitals practically unfurl. “Ooh, you’re a big girl…” She breathes. The blue of your bulge is a few shades deeper than that of her skin, and it’s half the size of her body- you’re unsure how this will even work without dissipating her form. (Wouldn’t that be an interesting report, you think, almost laughing at the absurdity.)

She tugs one of her gloves off with her teeth before running her fingers up and down it, and any thought you had about logistics is lost. She uses her other hand to grab yours palm-up and place it on her entrance, pressing a single finger against the opening.

“Need to… make room…” She mumbles, and bites her cheek before pushing herself forward, your finger sliding in. She lets out a moan, and the liquid that’s coated your finger makes your nose twitch.

It smells…  _good_. Raw, somewhat salty, and with her other hand still tiptoeing up and down your length, your mind begins to spin.

Another finger slides into her, then another, and she stops touching you, instead rocking back and forth on your hand and humping your palm.

“A-ahhh…” Her eyes roll back as you pull your fingers out, already dripping with her pre, before you lift her up (smearing said precum all over her arm as you do) and set her on the tip of your bulge. It’s begun to slicken from the activity and the mating heat swirling your thoughts, and Aqua begins to keen as you push her down. 

Even wet, she’s small enough that it’s incredibly tight and you let out a nearly feral whine as she goes down on you. After a moment of as much foresight as you can manage, you push her down unto her hands and knees and begin to thrust that way. From her half-coherent moans of “Oh, yes!” and “Oooh, more!” she enjoys it.

“Nnnnn…” You groan, pulling out enough to get more power on the next thrust, and your tentacle writhes, covered in blue juices from the both of you. “F-fuck…”

“Get back in th-there…” Aqua’s voice melts in your ears, and you oblige, thrusting so hard she lets out a screech. You’re all the way in, and you can see how your thick length bulges out her form, halfway to her neck. It’s as if she’s swallowed several gems and they’re making her midsection swell. You pull back and thrust forward again, and her hands and feet scrabble at the floor, desperate for purchase, but she’s thoroughly impaled on your tentacle.

“Ooooh, I’m… I’m…” You can’t find words anymore, the only thing you can focus on the low whimpering sounds of pleasure from Aqua and the feeling of her cunt and body surrounding your dick.

“Do it, do it!” She doesn’t sound like a superior, just like whimpering Pearl crying for her mistress to give her release, and you cum, waves of hot liquid pumping from your body into hers. You gasp out her name, while she just moans. She releases moments after you, and your thick length fills her so thoroughly it isn’t until you begin to pull out that her cum spills unto the ship’s floor.

You collapse, hair becoming wet from the fluids now leaking everywhere. Aqua remains on her hands and knees, but just barely from how much they’re shaking.

“Oooh, that was  _excellent_.” She mumbles, so quietly you suspect it was just to herself.

Both of you are still for a few moments, before she turns. Her stomach is bloated from the warm cum that had been pumped into it, and she lets out a contented sigh.

“That was… good. That was good, Apatite. I’ll have to see about getting you assigned to my crew in the future.”

You smile weakly. “Thank you, Aquamarine.”

**Author's Note:**

> A request from tumblr, since I'm getting that blog started up again! It's the same as the name of this series except with no spaces.
> 
> Reviews are great!


End file.
